1. Technical Field
This invention relates to golf swing training aids that improve the golfer's swing by providing the correct golf swing by repetitive practice.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs all attempting to improve a golfer's swing by their use. Such devices typically have a club shaft with either a standard golf grip or contoured training grip on one end and a simulated golf club head or the like on the other end. This allows the golfer to repeat the proper swing mechanics so that the correct motion is achieved by repetition. Some prior art devices have a weighted club head with an offset shaft configuration, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,511,147 and 6,383,086 B1.
Other examples can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,131 in which a golf weight training device is disclosed having a solid club shaft, the end of which is curved outwardly from the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The patent claims an enhanced swing training action due to the overall weight and axial mass displacement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,407 a swing training device is claimed having a straight weighted solid shaft with an oversize club head simulation on one end.
Other devices are available commercially as seen in the attached Exhibit A including the “Swing Perfector” which utilizes the lower portion of the shaft being vertically offset and a simulated club head on its distal end.
A “Swing Builder/Slicer Breaker” device is seen having an adjustable weight end and a contoured shaft.
A “Swing Right II” ® learning tool includes a straight shaft and weighted simulated golf heads, both irons and woods.